What The Fluff?
by kuroneko52
Summary: In this episode, Sam and Tucker meet the new Danny. Sequel to "Daniel" and "That Darn Fruit Loop". More fluff and cavities caused by the fluff. Sort of like cotton candy. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own anything from the Danny Phantom canonverse, but I totally own this bit of fluff. Along with its predecessors, Daniel and That Darn Fruit Loop. If you haven't read either, you should do that for the cavity alone, although it's also entirely possible that this could act as a standalone. As with That Darn Fruit Loop, use your own judgment.

Nyaa.

**=^o_o^=;;**

"Sam? Do you think Danny's been acting… weird?" Tucker asked.

The three of them had been walking back to school as they usually did, yet, for some reason, Danny had once again stopped as they passed the Mayor's Office and was currently several feet behind them and scowling up at the building.

"Yeah. Ever since that day that him and his dad went to Vlad's house for the Packer's game, he's been doing his Dan Phantom impersonation." Sam frowned. "I tried asking him if he found any evil plans or anything like that, but he got _really_ weird and started ranting about how crazy Vlad is. I… sort of had to do my best not to point out how much he was acting like Vlad when he rants about Jack."

Tucker raised his eyebrows slightly. "…Are we sure Danny's not related to Vlad?"

"I really, really, really, really, _really_ hope not." Sam winced at the thought. She shook her head. "Anyway, I was thinking of going over there after we got Danny home."

"What about your dentist appointment?" He looked at her. She was giving him a flat glare. _"…Ohhh…_ Good cover. I'll come with and keep an eye out for Vlad. And Danny."

"Curse you, Vlad Masters!" Danny finally yelled, shaking a fist at the man's office.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

Less than a full hour later, Sam and Tucker were crawling into one of Vlad Masters' living room windows minus Danny. Sam caught a vase as Tucker literally fell through the window, saving it from getting broken, which would not only give away that they had been there but _also_ potentially would have gotten them both sued. Honestly, Vlad was such a pain as their mayor…

"Alright, if you're finished breaking all of Vlad's stuff now…" Sam hissed, putting the ornament back in place.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like he's here, and I already hacked his surveillance feed so it's playing in a loop." Tucker started towards the hall, poking his head out and looking around. "…Aaand I think I already know why Danny's been such a spazz lately."

"What? Seriously?" Sam followed him as Tucker walked out of the room. Had Vlad left a doomsday device in the foyer or something…?

"Vlad got a new cat." Tucker pointed at the kitten napping in the middle of the hallway's rug. He disturbed the sleepy, black fluffball by picking it up, making it uncurl and yawn. "It's black, male, and it has a jingly bell."

"How much you wanna bet it's named after Danny?" she joked, taking the now-angry kitten from Tucker as it tried biting off his fingers. As she cradled it with an arm, the young kitty calmed down and began purring loudly, allowing her to play with a paw. "He's adorable! I love these little white boots! And his eyes are so green… and…" She frowned, checking the neon green nametag attached to the white collar – she tried not to think of Danny Phantom's belt – behind the equally-green jingle bell. "…and his name's Daniel Plasmius."

"Mew!" The kitten yawned widely again, stretching his arms. His tiny, white paws wrapped around her hand, giving it a mighty squeeze as he headbutted her palm and seemed content to just snuggle her. He was a lot smoother than his human counterpart, anyway…

"What?! No way!" Tucker leaned forward to look. His eyes widened as he saw that Vlad had, in fact, named the kitten Daniel Plasmius. "Wow… I guess Dan really _was_ inevitable. Think he's gonna be a cat if Danny ever has to fight him again?"

"Well, at least this one doesn't try to kill us." – Danny the kitten hissed and swiped at Tucker, apparently deciding that the human male had been too close for too long. – "…Well, at least he doesn't try to kill _me."_ Sam smiled and cuddled the kitten. Suddenly her face lit up; she grinned widely, slightly scaring her friend. "Dude, I just had an _awesome_ idea…"

* * *

Danny let out an exasperated groan as he slapped his algebra textbook away. Man, he hated math; as much as he hated to admit it – and only then because of Vlad's smart-aleck comment in the Rockies – math really was his worst subject. Danny had the sinking feeling that it wasn't entirely because of him missing classes to fight ghosts, either.

Why did Tucker and Sam have to both go to dentist appointments on the same day?

As if to answer his question, his cell phone hummed: he had gotten a text from Tucker! Danny swiped it up eagerly, hoping that maybe he wouldn't have to focus on homework. Not when they could play the new Doom 3!

The text was attached to a picture message… a picture of Sam, holding a familiar green-eyed kitten with black fur and white booties. And a new collar. She was grinning. Great; the collar probably had a nametag. He should have made up a story about a doomsday device instead of telling her he hadn't found anything at Vlad's house.

When he read the text, it made him drop his cell phone into the wastebasket and slam his head against his desk with an even more miserable groan than before. He was never going to hear the end of this.

_**We dig the jingly bell. :)**_

**=^x_x^=;;**

Poor Danny. Poor, poor Danny.

*roflrofl*

Nyaa.

I got bored again. Can you tell?

Nyaa?


End file.
